Her Protector
by Lil'Conqueror
Summary: "Thank you," Itachi smirked down at her blown away expression. There really were no other words for it. *Happy belated birthday, Itachi!*


I really like how this story came out :) I was suppose to write this in June, obviously, but I forgot about it till now D: I know I'm a bad Itachi Uchiha fan! How could I forget his freakin' birthday! I'm horrible! But here it is now, I hope yah guys like it :) This is my first story where I wrote in third person, so hopefully I did alright x'D Anyways, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, obviously. -.-

**Her protecter**

Happy Belated Birthday, Itachi! :)

* * *

Itachi Uchiha was capable of alot of things. But having feelings, of any kind, wasn't one of them. He is human. Everyone is. No matter what they've done to achieve the term 'monster', they're still human. All human's have feelings, no matter how outragiously big or crazily small. They are feelings, nonetheless. But for the great S-ranked, Uchiha clan murderer, emotionless self-centered, man like himself, feelings weren't something he could afford. Figuratively speaking, of course. He didn't believe in making himself weak with emotions. After all he'd been through in life, it'd be out of place for him to start caring. But, nevertheless, that didn't make him any less of a human being.

Gazing down at the eightteen year old Konouchi, he sighed. He shouldn't be here, he knows that. But he just couldn't bring himself to leave her. Not only for the main reason, which is what he usually reminds himself for the reason for staying by her side.

_He'd promised his mother. _

_"Mama!" Little Sakura cried, limping awkwardly over to Mikoto._

_The woman, bent over her garden, swiftly looked up when called upon. Sakura was crying, half crouched over holding her bleeding knee. Gasping lightly at the sight, Mikoto quickly caught the little girl when she tripped over a small rock in her path. Hoisting the child up, she walked over to the garden bench, placing the girl next to her. Prying Sakura's hand away from her knee, she inspected the scrape. It was a small scratch, with little to no blood, and really all it needed was some disinfectant and a bandage, and would no doubt heal just fine on it's own. _

_Mikoto called for her eldest son, rubbing small circles on Sakura's back to try and distract the girls obvious pain. Itachi had appeared a moment later, first looking over to his Mother, and then averting his gaze when hearing Sakura's crys. Not having to be told, he disappeared suddenly, and reappeared just as fast, this time with the first-aid kit. Handing it over, he watched intently as his Mother worked her magic. _

_Sasuke stepped out of the house seconds later, rubbing his ears, "What's all that noise?" Noticing Sakura, he pouts. Staring up at his older brother, he asked, annoyance dripping from his small mouth, "What's she doing here _again_?"_

_Itachi ignored his little brother's rude question, and continued to watch the scene silently._

_Mikoto gently whipped the dirt off of her knee. Once rid of it, she dabbed some peroxide on. Sakura flinches back immediately from the sudden sting, and sobs harder. Their Mother cooed in Sakura's ear, trying to calm the young girl down, as she placed a small band-aid on her now clean knee. She succeeded somewhat, as the seven year old began to quite down, falling in and out of conciousness. No doubt spent to exhaustion from bawling so much. _

_"She's always running to Mother for _everything_. Doesn't she have her own parents to go to?" Sasuke grumbled, mostly himself, but Mikoto and Itachi heard him._

_Itachi, as if acknowledging his little brother for the first time, glanced down at him. "You do not understand, little brother,-"_

_Mikoto cleared her throat, grasping the Uchiha sibling's attention and successfully cutting off any other words Itachi might've thought of voicing. Soundlessly picking the sleeping girl up, she handed her over to her eldest son. Giving a quick nod, he wordlessly walked back inside, but not before sparing his little brother one last glance. _

_Motioning for her youngest son to join her on the bench, she began to explain Sakura's reason for always coming around. Itachi hadn't needed to hear it though. He'd known about it all along, of course. He pitied the girl. She was only seven and had no family to go to. To care and love her. Mikoto was very close to Sakura's Mother. And would watch her when both her parents would go out on missions. It was fine, of course, until they just didn't come back one day. A mission gone wrong. They died in the line of duty. Honorable, Admirable, that they would risk their lives for their village, even at the sake of their only daughter. In the end, Itachi couldn't help but think they were slightly foolish in their actions. But what could he do?_

_Mikoto came in suddenly, just as Itachi had laid Sakura down in the guest room. Even though it couldn't be called such really, she practically lived here. _

_"You enlightened him?" He questioned the obvious, just to make conversation. _

_Nodding her head tiredly, she gazed at Sakura with concern and love. She looked at Sakura as if she were her own daughter. Itachi would have been lying if he had said he hadn't heard Sasuke yelling at the top of his lungs. But his tone, voice, was sad. He was only confused, not sure if he was willing to accept Sakura as his, nonbiological, sister. And to be truthful, Itachi didn't know if he was willing either. But that didn't mean he didn't accept her as someone in his life. Because if his Mother was willing to be there for her, then undoubtedly, so would he._

_"Itachi?" Mikoto whispered, coming around the bed to stroke Sakura's head softly. Sweeping the bright pink hair of hers, out of her face. _

_"Yes?"_

_"I know you don't particularly like babysitting," She began, smiling to herself sadly, "But I need to ask something of you, in your spare time of course,"_

_Raising one thin eye brow at the women, Itachi waited patiently for her to continue._

_Taking a deep breath, she exhaled shakily, "Sakura's Mother was my best friend. I've watched over this child when her and her husband were away. Now that they're gone, it is my duty alone to protect Sakura. I cannot trust Fuguku to watch over her if something should happen to me though, so, it would mean _everything _to me, if you could please watch over her in my absence."_

_Expressionless as always, Itachi stared at his Mother, her words sinking into his brain. His mind registering what she wishes of him, he walked over to his Mother. Standing a good foot away from her, he glanced down at the bundle in the king sized bed. His Mother ment a great deal to him, she was an amazing women indeed, and to deny her of anything, espicially of something so serious, would go against everything in him. _

_Slowly placing his hand on her shoulder, he gave a brief nod. "I understand. I shall take care of her in your absence, Mother."_

_Smiling up at her son, she sighed, "Thank you, Itachi."_

Snapping out of his sudden flashback to the day of his silent promise to his Mother, Itachi watched carefully as some passeresby approached Sakura. She had kept her face hidden behind the map she was currently scanning. She was headed in the direction of Konoha, but reading her facial expressions, theres a definite possiblity that wasn't her destination.

Itachi, himself, was on a solo mission, ordered by Pien. His mission was suppose to carry out for a week, but having finished in only a couple days, he spent the remainder of his time, in his Mother's term 'babysitting'.

Just as the passersby walked by her, they stopped. Chuckling and scheming to themselves, they turned around. Smiling wickidly at the unaware girl. She was a Konouchi, the apprentice of one of the Legendary Sannin, yet she couldn't even feel two idiotic foolish men advancing behind her. _Shameful_.

Dropping down silently, my crimson orbs ran themselves over the two men. Frowning slightly, Itachi cleared his throat, just loud enough for them to hear. Turning around quickly, they stared at, speechless to have found they were caught so quickly, but confused on where the new figure came from. Itachi hadn't wasted anytime, he almost innocently stepped foward.

"Mangekyo Sharingan," He murmured, lowly.

Sakura Haruno paused in mid-step. Screams were clearly heard behind her, but she didn't turn around right away. She tried to block out the insane vocals, it almost got to the point where she had to cover her ears. But within the next second, there was silence. And she nearly welcomed it. If there was two things Sakura hated most, it was screaming and blood. Although it was laughable, since she worked at the hospital. Day in and day out. Those times were avoidable, though. As much as she should have run, she didn't. And waited almost impatiently for the newest member of this incidnet to rid of the bodies.

"Was that really necessary?" Sakura remarked, folding the map up, and running a small hand through her hair, before she turned around.

The bodies had been dumped off to the side, unnoticable. They were alive, yes, but barely breathing. And as much traveled as this road is, no doubt someone would find them eventually.

Giving a small shrug, Itachi deactivated his sharingan. Emerald clashed with Onyx. Sakura took a few moments to quitely observe Itachi's eyes.

"_So similar to Sasuke's. . ." _She inwardly thought with a grimance.

But she knew, Itachi was _nothing _like his younger brother. Maybe somewhat in appearance, but completely opposites underneath it all.

"You should be more observent of your surroundings, Sakura." Itachi deadpanned, glaring slightly at her.

Flicking her gaze over to where the two men were lying unconcious, she shrugged.

"I knew they were there," She insisted, "I just wanted you to come out of hiding."

_Hiding_. Such a pathetic term. Itachi Uchiha did not hide, no matter who may say different. He was only observing . . . from a distance you couldn't see. But it was no such thing as hiding.

Ignoring her remark, Itachi crossed his arms, not uttering a single word. Smiling to him, she asked innocently, "What is today?"

Rasing his eyebrow, he shrugged. Not because he didn't know what today was, but because he didn't see how it was relevant. Biting back an annoyed sigh, Sakura stepped closer to him. It took everything in Itachi for him to not withdraw from the advances she was making towards him. If Itachi had any rules, it was his need for his own personal space. The inivisble line ment to keep people away was being dangerously crossed by a girl who hadn't even bothered to take notice of it. She was walking on thin ice. Itachi had to keep reminding himself it was just Sakura. Not an enemy, outsider, fan girl, of any sort. Just Sakura.

Taking slow and steady breaths, Itachi was sure to keep his poker face on. But just as Sakura managed to break through his defenses, and gotten so close that she was practically against him, he was sure that, forget the promise, he would flee the scene. Itachi Uchiha just didn't like being close to anyone, nor having someone stand so damn close to him. Espicially if they were touching. It's not that he was afraid, he just didn't like contact. Unless it was a small gestures, of a simply handshake. And even then, he couldn't wait till it was over.

"Itachi," Sakura breathed deeply, her emerald eyes raking over his face, searching for even the tiniest of emotion. But he held firm, his face betraying nothing.

Flashing a small smile up at the Uchiha, she brought her hands around his neck, holding them in place. Itachi visibly tensed, but said nothing, as Sakura leaned forward. Lowering his head down for him, Sakura pressed her lips lightly to his. Itachi's body locked in place, everything freezing. Boring his now crimson orbs into her, now closed, eyes. Every warning siren was going off in his head. What the hell was she doing?

"_His lips are so soft."_ Sakura sighed contently, pushing more firmly against him, deepening the simple kiss.

During it all, the only thing Itachi wanted was an explanation. Thinking it'll get over more quickly though, Itachi slowly brought his hands to rest on her hips, almost awkwardly. They stayed like that for a good minute. Before Sakura thinking she was already crossing a dangerous territory, slowly pulled back. Stepping out of Itachi's reach, she watched quitely as his hands fell back to his side. Sneaking a quick glance at his face, his eyebrow was raised yet again. His curious gaze holding her in place.

Quirking a half smile, she stated, "Happy Birthday,"

It was silent after that. Neither one knowing what else to say. Itachi knew full well it was his birthday, but like every year, he nor anybody else made such a big deal out of it. So he wondered why this year would be any different. He suddenly realize, with certain clarity, that kiss was ment for his birthday. Keeping his feelings in check, he stared down at the young Konouchi. Her slight pale pink hair, blew softly in the breeze.

Feeling the air shift in the awkward silenace, Sakura took that as her que to leave. Turning on her heel, she started to walk the same way she'd planned to from the beginning. Following her every move, Itachi came to realize he'd made a fatel mistake. Dropping his phobia and expression momentarily, he mertilized directly in front of the cherry blossom.

With a quizzical expression, Sakura went to say something, but was immediately cut off by a pair of familier lips. Strong arms wrapped snuggly around her waist, bringing her closer then she had him before. Shortly caught of guard, Sakura brought her hands around his neck, latching onto him. Their lips moved together in sync, and Sakura slightly thought if they were ment to be together from the very start. Pushing all those thoughts to the back of her mind until later, she focused her sole attention on his enticing mouth. His tounge had swept across her bottom lips, asking for her permission to enter. The wait was short, before she gave him his way, and he dove in, battling with her tounge for dominance.

To say Sakura was dizzy with pleasure would be an understatement. She found she couldn't deny herself of him. She _wanted_ him. She moaned into the to-die-for kiss. It was as simple as that. Another moment passed by with the sound of lip smacking together, before the need for air became to great, they pulled apart slowly.

Itachi was the first to recover, and gingerly leaned his forehead against hers. The metal plate of his forehead protecter was cool against the heat coming from Sakura's face. Stealing an awkward glance up, a pair of deep onyx orbs stared back, and she found herself getting lost in there depths. He had turned his sharigan off again. She smiled to herself. His crimson eyes gave him more of a intimidating, dark, dangerous look. But his onyx eyes gave him the mysterious, calculating, sexy look. She perfered that latter better.

"Thank you." Itachi smirked down at her blown away expression. There really were no other words for it.

"S-Sure." She winced at her obvious, lust-filled, stuttering.

His smirk widend slightly, before he leaned back down and placed a nearly agonizing gentle kiss to her lips; before releasing her, and disappearing in a whirl of leaves.

Slightly unsteady on her feet, she looked around, suddenly forgetting where she was going. Walking away awkwardly, she didn't notice a smirk directed at the back of her head.

* * *

Woot woot! :D IFUCKINGLOVEYOUITACHIUCHIHA! o.O awwwkwaaardd. Okay so, reviews are greatly appreciated, thank you so much! :D


End file.
